


Volgarità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, OOC, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto non si sa proprio regolare nella sua schiettezza.





	Volgarità

Volgarità

La luce del sole filtrava tra le foglie delle cime degli alberi, si posava sui grandi volti dei vecchi Hokage sulla montagna, illuminava i tetti delle case del villaggio della foglia e s’infiltravano a fatica attraverso la finestra nell’appartamento di Naruto.

Sakura era seduta su una sedia davanti a Uzumaki, accomodato sul letto. Era intenta a fasciargli la mano, sospirando pesantemente.

“Perché ti sei ridotto così male la mano, si può sapere?” domandò. Una ciocca di capelli rosa le era finita davanti all’occhio, andando a coprire un po’ della fronte spaziosa di lei.

“Ero così arrabbiato. Sai è stato qui” ringhiò Naruto.

Sakura impallidì e lo guardò in viso, alzando lo sguardo.

“Non mi dirai che lo hai preso a pugni” disse con voce stridula.

“Certo che no!” borbottò Naruto. Scrollò le spalle e sbuffò sonoramente. “Volevo farlo, ma ho aspettato che se ne andasse e ho preso a pugni il muro” ringhiò.

Sakura tornò a guardargli la mano.

“Ho notato. Hai le nocche ridotte malissimo” borbottò.

Naruto si grattò la guancia, lì dove svettavano i baffi della volpe a nove code.

“Dice un sacco di cazzate su di me che non sono vere” ringhiò.

Sakura finì di fasciarlo e rispose: “Ricordo benissimo cosa dice. Però non ha sempre tutti i torti”.

< Ad esempio io non sono una gran bellezza > pensò.

“Vuoi vedere se Sai ha ragione?!” sbraitò Naruto, sfilando la mano da quelle di lei.

Sakura tirò indietro la sedia e lo guardò con aria confusa.

“A proposito di cosa?” domandò.

Naruto si alzò in piedi e s’indicò il bassoventre. Sakura lo guardò con aria smarrita, si mordicchiò il labbro, le sue iridi verde smeraldo finirono sui boxer arancioni di Naruto e strillò.

“Stai parlando del tuo pacco?!” gridò scandalizzata, realizzando.

Naruto serrò il pugno sano ed annuì.

“Non ce l’ho piccolo” disse secco.

Sakura lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso, alzandosi a sua volta, rossa in viso.

“Sei un pervertito” gemette, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“Allora su cosa avrebbe ragione?” ringhiò Naruto.

Sakura gli diede le spalle, tremando irata.

“Sul fatto che sono una racchia, imbecille” sibilò.

Naruto l’afferrò per il braccio e la girò, traendola a sé. “Tu sei bellissima e mi sei sempre piaciuta” si dichiarò. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga.

Sakura l’afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse via.

“Frena i bollenti spiriti” borbottò. Indietreggiò e si mise una ciocca di capelli rosa dietro l’orecchio. “Sicuro di pensarla così?” chiese.

Naruto cercò di stringere il pugno, ma gemette sofferente a causa delle ferite, sporcando di sangue le fasciature.

“Certo” disse secco.

Le iridi di Sakura si rifletterono in quelle azzurro cielo di Naruto. Arrossì, allontanandosi ancora di più. “Dammi tempo, ci devo riflettere” disse.

Naruto si lasciò cadere sul letto e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non credere mai a Sai, cerca di provocarci, ma dice più idiozie di Sasuke” borbottò.

Sakura fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Non ho mai avuto dubbi sulla tua virilità” disse. Corse fino a lui, si piegò posandogli un bacio a fior di labbra e corse via.

Naruto si passò la mano sulla bocca e sbuffò.

“ _E_ se ne va, non può lasciarmi così” brontolò, mentre si udiva la porta della casa venire chiusa.


End file.
